Integrated circuits created by semiconductor manufacturing processes often contain defects, some of which may impact the function of the integrated circuit. Some defects may render parts of the integrated circuit unusable. Semiconductor manufacturers seek to improve the yield of manufacturing processes by bypassing defective portions of integrated circuits.